


Don't You Let Me Go Tonight

by Htuiba



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 3 times + 1, Alternate Universe - Meant To Be, Even won't give up, Fluff and Humor, Isak keeps talking about the universe, Isak wants a Midnight Kiss, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions, Strangers to Lovers, the chillest Uber driver ever, they're flirting hardcore
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Htuiba/pseuds/Htuiba
Summary: —Oh por cierto, yo que tú seguiría mi ejemplo —Jonas agregó.—¿Cómo? —Isak frunció el ceño.—Ese chico con el alocado cabello rubio que ha estado mirándote por allá los últimos diez minutos —Jonas gesticuló con la barbilla al chico que Isak pasó unos buenos cinco minutos mirando - sí, mirando fijo - antes que Jonas le encontrara otra cerveza—. Él no esperará toda la noche.O: 3 veces que Isak se alejó de un rubio desconocido ojiazul llamado Even en Víspera de Año Nuevo y una vez que no.ergo: Isak está atascado en un Uber durante la cuenta regresiva para el Año Nuevo.





	Don't You Let Me Go Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't You Let Me Go Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241799) by [cuteandtwisted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteandtwisted/pseuds/cuteandtwisted). 



> Autora:
> 
> FELIZ AÑO NUEVO adorables personas <3333  
> lol de acuerdo esto fue inspirado por MI Víspera de Año Nuevo (¡¡¡casi lo pasé en un taxi, pero llegamos exactamente a las 11:59!!!) y de una lectura de guion a la que fui la semana pasada.  
> este se suponía que fuera algo breve. pero oh bueno. casi estaba esperando publicarlo el 1ero pero fallé.  
> sólo finjan que UberPool existe en Oslo <3 (no sé si es así)

Isak estaba innegablemente colocado en su playera blanca, pantalones negros, y delgada corbata negra. Innegablemente porque la cabeza le dolía de pensar en lo grande que es realmente el universo, de intentar responder todas las preguntas que típicamente continuaba resguardando en el fondo de su mente. Pudo haber intentado discutir lo opuesto hace una hora. Pero Jonas estaba por irse porque toda la plática del universo de Isak estaba comenzando a ‘matarle el ánimo’.

—Escucha Isak. Sólo estoy intentando conseguir algo —Jonas suspiró—. Mañana podemos hablar de universos paralelos. Sabes. Cuando no sea Víspera de Año Nuevo.

—Pero digo. ¿No es una locura el poco control que tenemos sobre nuestras vidas? —Isak continuó, la corbata sintiéndose demasiado ajustada alrededor del cuello mientras intentaba aflojarla sin derramar la cerveza—. Digo. Por ejemplo, piensa en esta estúpida fiesta. ¿Y si nunca te hubieras cruzado con esa chica, Olivia, o como sea y nunca nos invitaba en el último minuto? ¿Y si en cambio acabábamos en otra fiesta?

—Isak, todavía vamos a ir a esa otra fiesta después. Estamos sólo de paso ¿recuerdas? —Jonas volvió a suspirar, esta vez llevándose la palma al rostro—. De verdad, colega. Literalmente lo podemos hacer en cualquier otro momento. Esa chica de cabello castaño corto no va a seguir esperándome en las escaleras para siempre. 

Isak dejó su mano libre caer sobre el hombro de Jonas. También vestía una camisa blanca, pero no se había molestado con una corbata o para el caso, con planchar la camisa. Isak recordaba muy vívidamente cuando Jonas solía hacer un esfuerzo para este tipo de fiestas - no porque en realidad pasaba demasiado tiempo mirándolo fijamente y preguntándose lo que podría haber sido, nop - y la mayoría de veces involucraba a cierta Eva, no a anónimas castañas.

Isak dejó sus rebeldes reflexiones en el fondo de su mente, asombrado por su propia habilidad para categorizar tras mezclar marihuana y cerveza, y volver a su punto.

—¡Pero ese es exactamente mi punto! ¿Y si nunca hubiéramos hecho esta primera parada antes de la otra fiesta? Nunca habrías conocido a la chica castaña de cabello corto que te está esperando ahora mismo por las escaleras. ¿No es una locura? —Isak rio luego casi golpeó a alguien en la cara con su cerveza. _Mierda._

—Estás ebrio y ni siquiera son las 22:00 —Jonas rio, asintiendo educadamente a quien fuera había acabado de golpearlos y disculpándose en nombre de su amigo—. Ahora _eso es_ locura.

—Cierra la boca. Hablo en serio —Isak gruñó—. Simplemente no lo entiendes. Es como si un desconocido decidiera si conocieras a esta chica esta noche o no. ¿Por qué no estás alterado?

—¿Un desconocido? ¿Quieres decir Dios? —Jonas resopló—. Recuerdo específicamente elegir venir a esta fiesta y arrastrarte conmigo, Iss.

—¿Dios? Cierra la boca —Isak volvió a gruñir, esta vez dejando la cerveza porque sentía que estaba por regarla por todas partes—. Digo, aparte de elegir venir, otras cosas entran en juego. Como por quien sea que esta fiesta fuera organizada. O quien te invitó, sabes. Esa clase de cosas. Si una pequeña cosa hubiera cambiado, no estarías aquí y para nada la hubieras conocido. ¿No es una locura?

—Isak. Relájate —Jonas volvió a reír, esta vez palmeando la espalda de Isak con una mano—. Sólo estoy intentando darle sexo oral. No casarme, joder.

—Pero ¿y si ella es la indicada? —Isak insistió y sintió las mejillas calentársele. Normalmente no se escuchaba así de cursi y barato. Isak típicamente no hablaba de ‘la elegida’ o siquiera lo pensaba. Ahora estaba algo ruborizado.

—Dudo que la chica de cabello castaño corto esperándome por las escaleras sea _la elegida,_ Iss —Jonas respondió sin atisbo de criterio, los ojos escaneando el rostro de Isak y ofreciéndole esa silenciosa mirada de consuelo a la que llegó a apegarse tanto—. Y si lo es, estoy por averiguarlo —agregó con un guiño. 

Isak respiró por la nariz. Quería agregar que, si ella era la elegida y hubieran optado por la otra fiesta, Jonas habría perdido al amor de su vida. Pero probablemente a este punto lo iba a hacer sonar como un lunático. O incluso peor, Jonas podría arrojarlo en un taxi porque ya estaba demasiado intoxicado.

—Lo que sea. No lo entiendes —Isak negó con la cabeza y volvió a llevarse la cerveza a la boca, dando varios tragos y cerrando los ojos ante el amargo sabor.

—Lo entiendo —Jonas se encogió de hombros—. Sólo escojo enfocarme en el lado positivo de tus sandeces.

—¿Cómo? —Isak enarcó una ceja, su espalda golpeando la pared mientras registraba alguna penosa canción pop en los altavoces.

—En lugar de estresarme en lo que perdí o lo que sea, elijo enfocarme en las personas que están ahora mismo frente a mí. Gente que el universo - como tú lo dices - me pone ahora mismo frente a mí. Porque no quiero tomar el arduo trabajo del universo por sentado, ese tipo de cosa.

Isak pausó y apartó la mirada un segundo para que las palabras de Jonas se asentaran. Quería discutir más, bajar su cerveza, subirse las mangas, y salir con algo inteligente para decir. Pero de cierta manera olvidó cuál era su punto. Eventualmente, suspiró y volvió a su cerveza, para tanto asombro de Jonas.

—¿Ahora puedo arrojar a mi potencial alma gemela contra la pared y liarme con ella? —Jonas preguntó con una sonrisa e Isak lo odió, pero sonrió de igual manera.

—Te doy una plática seria sobre la teoría de universos paralelos y sólo lo utilizas para justificar que tu pene se meta en quien sea que conoces —Isak resopló—. Asombroso.

Jonas soltó una carcajada e Isak se le unió porque él era su mejor amigo en el mundo y porque en realidad no había nadie más con quien hablar sobre penes sin hacerlos avergonzarse.

—Se debería permitir que los penes se metan de vez en cuando. Deja que tu pene se meta, Isak. ¡Está bien! ¡Año Nuevo, nuevo tú! —Jonas volvió a palmearle la espalda e Isak se dio cuenta que casi se estaban abrazando.

—Eres el peor —gruñó con una estúpida sonrisa antes de empujarlo del hombro. 

—También te quiero, hombre —Jonas rio luego dejó la esquina en la que habían estado apiñados por los últimos diez minutos—. Oh por cierto, yo que tú seguiría mi ejemplo.

—¿Cómo? —Isak inquirió enarcando otra ceja.

—Ese chico con la camisa desabrochada y cabello alborotado de por allá —Jonas apuntó con la barbilla al chico que Isak pasó unos buenos cinco minutos mirando fijo - sí, MIRANDO FIJO - antes que Jonas le encontrara otra cerveza—. Creo que deberías dejar que tu pene se meta en esa dirección. Él no esperará toda la noche.

Y con eso, Jonas se alejó con un guiño y una estúpida sonrisa, ambos brazos extendidos mientras llevaba dos vasos rojos - una para él y otra probablemente ara la chica de cabello castaño corto.

Isak casi se derritió contra la pared antes de girarse para golpear la cabeza contra ella. No tenía idea que Jonas lo notó. _Joder._ Quizás, precopear cuatro horas antes de la fiesta no era la idea más brillante ya que Isak se babeó encima cuando chocó con el rubio alto con cabello perfecto tan pronto como cruzaron la puerta. _Genial._

Isak gruñó para sí con la frente presionada contra la pared. Estaba siendo algo dramático dado que ya había hablado con Jonas quien sabía muy bien que le gustaban los chicos. Pero en realidad nunca hablaban de chicos e Isak nunca había mostrado interés en nadie frente a él. Quizás, era residuo de su homofobia interiorizada. Quién sabe. Isak sólo prefería que su vida privada permaneciera así, incluso cuando no ocurría nada. Al menos antes de decírselo a Jonas, podía ir a fiestas y besar un par suaves labios fortuitos y pretender que pertenecían a un chico.

_Quizás él tenga razón. No debería tomar al universo por sentado. Y este chico también me está mirando. Quizás. Quizás._

.

Isak como que lo intentó, excepto que en realidad no. Sus ojos fijos con los del atractivo desconocido y pensaba que podía hacer a sus piernas moverse en esa dirección, quizás. Pero tan pronto como intentó pensar en algo que decir en su cabeza con anticipación, se paralizó en el lugar.

_Sólo voy a hacer el ridículo,_ Isak concluyó con un suspiro. Nunca había hablado con chicos. No sabía _cómo_ hablar con chicos. Sólo se volvió un desastre de ansiedad y nervios que le evitaba la mirada porque estaba demasiado temeroso del rechazo y crítica. Isak ni siquiera tenía el suficiente alcohol en su sistema para hacerlo. Sólo estaba algo colocado por la marihuana en el precopeo. Y si al caso, sólo aumentaba su nerviosismo.

Sin embargo, la cuestión es que prometió a Eskild que esta noche lo intentaría. Después de todo _“2018. Año del Pene,”_ decía la pequeña tarjeta que su compañero de piso le dio. E Isak estaba tan ebrio cuando la abrió que simplemente se carcajeó y lo abrazó en lugar de dar la usual rabieta.

E Isak quería creerlo. De verdad que sí. _2018\. Año del Pene._ Incluso pasó una obscena cantidad de tiempo preparándose para estas estúpidas fiestas de esta noche. Buscó cosas en línea sólo en caso de que acabara realmente consiguiéndolo y fuera a casa con algún chico. Empacó condones e incluso lubricante—. _Eh, no te emociones tanto_ —Eskild gruñó cuando le buscó entre las cosas—. _Felaciones primero, bebé gay._

— _¡Vete al diablo, Eskild!_

Isak estaba preparado. O al menos, eso pensaba.

_Joder. No estoy preparado._

Isak se detuvo para mirar al desconocido por unos segundos más, algo como despedida a lo que pudieron haber tenido. Porque Jonas estaba definitivamente en lo correcto. Estaba dando por sentado el duro trabajo del universo al alejarse y sin darle a este desconocido una segunda oportunidad cuando se veía tan interesado, _quizás,_ los ojos azules proveyendo una intensidad que le estremeció la columna vertebral a Isak. Estaba seguro de que nunca había sido mirando de esa manera, con hambre, casi. Isak cuya boca se estaba haciendo agua, sus manos prácticamente ansiando tocarle los costados. Casi podía imaginar pasarle los dedos sobre la clavícula del desconocido.

Isak suspiró luego se giró. Se posó en el sofá entre Vilde y Magnus e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para evitar la mirada del desconocido por el resto de la estancia en esta fiesta.

De salida, Isak ahora se percató de una chica colgada del brazo del desconocido. Y era hermosa, rubia, alta, igualmente hermosa.

_Como sea._

Era bueno que Isak se fue.

.

Todos compartieron un Uber e Isak se preguntó cómo podían encajar todos en el coche. Probablemente dejaron a alguien atrás y secretamente esperando que fuera Magnus. O no tan secretamente, porque Magnus dijo—. ¡Ay! ¿Qué diablos, colega? —a los dos minutos de viaje. Isak a veces tenía el hábito de decir en voz alta sus pensamientos cuando estaba tanto colocado como ebrio. Especialmente cuando se trataba de Magnus.

Llegaron al segundo lugar e Isak gruñó mientras salía del Uber y se percató que había dejado su corbata. Ni siquiera podía decir donde la dejó.

—Como sea, así te ves más atractivo —Eva le rio al oído mientras lo cogía de la barbilla con una de sus manos—. Te ves tan lindo. ¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo lindo que eres?

Isak estaba por empujarla y rodar los ojos cuando Jonas la cogió y le salvó el día, como siempre.

—Estás ebria —dio risitas y le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura para apoyarla ya que ahora mismo las piernas se le estaban venciendo.

Isak observaba y sentía su pecho se desinfló un poco. Sabía que Jonas y Eva se separaron, pero no podía evitar envidiar el vínculo. Jonas todavía cuidaba de Eva siempre que sospechaba que ella había bebido demasiado y veía a Eva devolver el favor más de una vez. E Isak de cierto modo quería eso. Esa ternura. Alguien que lo amara y cuidara pasara lo que pasara. Isak ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hubiera sentido amor y quería sentirlo. Tan desesperadamente.

—Colega, ¡¿eso en tu bolsillo es un condón?! —Magnus chilló detrás de él e Isak fue rápido en metérselo más en el pantalón. _Maldición._

—Sí, ocupare de tus asuntos —Isak gruñó.

—Isak está aquí para conseguirse algo. ¡Santo Cielo! —Magnus continuó—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te liaste con una chica, colega? ¿Qué te ocurrió? Solías quedarte con todas las chicas.

Isak rodó los ojos y se aceleró hacia la puerta. Esta noche no tenía tiempo para las tonterías de Magnus.

La fiesta estaba repleta, incluso más que las dos anteriores. Y no requirió mucho tiempo para que Isak estuviera propiamente ebrio, aceptando cada bebida que le daban. Estaba seguro de que perdería más que la corbata esta noche.

El resto fue un poco de bruma. Isak no recordaba mucho. Sólo fogonazos, cada uno más brillante y más reluciente que el anterior.

—¿Estás bien? —un alto y misterioso desconocido con una mandíbula esculpida le preguntó en cierto momento, un caso de agua en cada mano.

Isak levantó la vista con los ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera mirando a al sol, y quizás así era.  Sus labios nuevamente entreabiertos. Su lengua nuevamente estaba trabada. Era ese tipo de la otra fiesta. El chico con la camisa desabotonada y el alborotado cabello.

—Joder —Isak masculló y el desconocido rio y era tan glorioso que tuvo que resistir la urgencia de simplemente _tocar._

—Even —el chico replicó con una sonrisa—. Un gusto conocerte.

—Oh, eh. Digo. Mi nombre no es ‘joder’. Soy Isak —Isak tartamudeó, ambas manos tras su espalda mientras se las arreglaba para quedarse quieto contra la pared.

—Lo sé —Even volvió a sonreír, ladeando la cabeza y ofreciendo a Isak un vaso de agua.

—¿Sabes que mi nombre es Isak? —frunció un poco el ceño y se preguntó por qué no estaba tan nervioso como antes. Sin embargo, casi podía escucharse arrastrando sus palabras.

—No. Sé que tu nombre no es ‘joder’ —Even rio—. Aunque sería candente. Todo mundo estaría gritado tu nombre en la cama.

Isak se ruborizó ante esto mientras su mente de inmediato proyectó imágenes de sí mismo inmovilizado bajo esta alta creatura hermosa y jadeando la palabra ‘joder’ una y otra vez.

—Joder —Isak volvió a mascullar, sus dedos apretándose alrededor del vaso de agua y su mandíbula apretándose.

—¿Estás bien? —Even rio mientras se llevaba el vaso a los labios para dar un trago—. ¿Tu mente divagó a algún lugar interesante?

Isak lo observó mientras pasaba el agua, o lo que asumió era agua, y se sintió más intoxicado al segundo.

—¿Disfrutando la vista? —Even volvió a preguntar, recordándole que no había dicho nada constructivo en un tiempo.

—Eres un maldito provocador —Isak dejó escapar con una risa porque _maldición._ No recordaba haber estado así de excitado en un tiempo.

—Resolución de 2018 —Even rio con él, dejando la mano caer al lado de la de Isak, casi tocándose.

—¿Cómo?

—Ser más forward —Even sonrió y dejó al meñique rozar el dorso de la mano de Isak. Fue el toque más breve, pero fue lo suficiente para enviarlo en un frenesí. _Jesús_ —. ¿Qué tal me va hasta ahora? —Even agregó.

—Todavía no es 2018 —Isak respondió débilmente luego miró fijo sin pena. No tenía idea de cómo este chico llegó a la fiesta o por qué le estaba hablando, pero se sentía especialmente bien así que se acercó más y le ofreció su sonrisa más cursi—. Además, estoy jodidamente ebrio.

—Ni siquiera son las 23:00 —Even rio e Isak le observó los ojos desaparecer detrás de los párpados, arrugándose, como si tuvieran vida propia.

_Sonríe con los ojos,_ Isak pensó.

—Nuestro precopeo comenzó a las 17:00 —Isak explicó luego lo vio volver a iluminarse con risa. No era insultante o molesto como cuando Magnus se reía de él. Era un dulce sonido y un dulce espectáculo. Le recordaba a Isak a veranos indios y cálidas mantas mientras nevaba afuera. Le hacía querer desabotonarse la camisa y también quitarse la corbata. Excepto que ya había perdido la estúpida corbata.

—Apuesto que la habitación está dando vueltas ahora mismo —Even dijo a su lado e Isak se encontró apoyándosele al hombro y deleitándose por el mero contacto del meñique. En realidad, no era un esfuerzo consciente. Simplemente que ahora de verdad estaba ebrio y este chico olía agradable.

—Pensaba que era sólo yo —Isak se encogió de hombros luego se le encogió contra el costado. Pensó en que nunca habría conocido a este chico si hubiesen acabado en otra fiesta, en que ahora mismo no estarían parados tan cerca. Y las palabras de Jonas todavía le sonaban en la mente. _‘Elijo concentrarme en las personas que el universo me pone de frente ahora mismo. No quiero tomarlo son sentado.’_

—¿Quieres sentarte? —Even preguntó e Isak en realidad no estaba seguro. Todavía no quería romper la magia. No quería moverse porque temía que sus inseguridades pudieran comenzar a aumentársele en el cerebro.

—¿Podemos mejor quedarnos así? —Isak preguntó con voz baja y sintió a Even reír al lado de él.

—Únicamente si prometes acabarte el agua.

—¿Cómo sé que no me pusiste algo? —Isak soltó luego de inmediato se arrepintió de la decisión. Aunque al chico no pareció importarle la pregunta.

—Sé que no significa nada, pero no haría eso —Even respondió, entrelazando los dedos con los de Isak y casi haciéndolo gritar.

—No te conozco —Isak agregó, acogiendo la calidez de los dedos de Even contra los suyos y enterrándole los nudillos porque se estaba sintiendo mareado.

—Pero podrías llegar a conocerme —Even volvió a sonreír y esta vez Isak sólo tuvo que rodar los ojos.

—No tienes encanto. De verdad —Isak rio luego levantó la vista a esos ojos—. Puede que quieras cambiar tu resolución de 2018 para trabajar en tu encanto.

—¿Discúlpame? —Even se mofó—. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mis sacras resoluciones?

—Lo siento, colega. Sólo trato de ser honesto —Isak se rio.

—Oh, ¿esa es una de _tus_ resoluciones de Año Nuevo? —los ojos de Even tintinearon con algo a lo que Isak no podía ver. Casi se veía feliz. Feliz de estar aquí, teniendo esta estúpida conversación con Isak de entre toda la gente.

—No —Isak sonrió tímidamente porque podía sentir mariposas en el estómago—.2018 es el año del Pene.

Even rio tan fuerte que de hecho soltó la mano de Isak para cogerse el estómago. Isak casi hizo puchero ante la pérdida de contacto. _Estoy tan ebrio._

—¿El año del pene? —Even repitió—. ¿En qué sentido?

—¿A qué te refieres con el sentido? —Isak entrecerró los ojos y volvió a dejar que la espalda golpeara la pared—. De verdad, ¿de cuántas maneras puedes hacer tu año sobre pene? No voy a andar dibujándolos.

—Sí, pero puedes verlos a la distancia, chuparlos, masturbarlos, insertarlos en lugares. Sabes, ese tipo de cosas —Even respondió con una brillante sonrisa e Isak tuve que sujetarse físicamente de la pequeña mesa junto a ellos para no caer.

_Jesús._

—¿Estás bien? —Even rio.

—Joder, hombre. No estabas bromeando con el asunto de ‘ser atrevido’ —Isak externó y también se sintió reír.

—Voy muy en serio con mis resoluciones de Año Nuevo —Even ensanchó el pecho y sonrió. Espero que tú también. Con respecto a lo del pene, sabes —agregó con un guiño.

Isak lo empujó y rio. Se sentía tan bien hablar de penes con un perfecto desconocido que olía a loción de afeitar y miel y rayos de sol. 

—Estabas en la otra fiesta, ¿verdad? —Isak eventualmente preguntó porque quería asegurarse que no estaba imaginando cosas.

—Me halaga que no notaras —Even volvió a ladear la cabeza, ahora apoyándosele contra la pared, todo el cuerpo de frente al de Isak.

—No fue muy difícil —Isak casi susurró, girando el cuerpo para imitar al de Even. Si se paraba un poco más derecho, podía verse casi tan alto como él. Pero ahora mismo le gustaba esto. Levantando la vista a él, igual que lo haría al sol.

—Hm. ¿Eso fue un cumplido? —Even sonrió y se acercó un poco más.

—Quizás. Algo así. No estoy seguro —Isak sonrió luego se encogió de hombros. Se sentía un poco mareado porque sí, estaban coqueteando. Y se sentía genial.

Even rio luego acabó la bebida y dejó el vaso. Isak observaba con párpados pesados. _Las manos._ Las manos de Even eran tan grandes, los dedos largos y delgados y perfectos. Isak casi se preguntaba lo bien que se sentirían den-

—¿En qué estás pensando? —Even sonrió, probablemente se percató de Isak mirándole los dedos.

—¿Puedes volver a cogerme de la mano? —Isak soltó luego sintió el rostro ruborizar cuando levantó la vista y vio a Even volver a sonreír con los ojos.

—También puedo coger otras cosas —dijo mientras lentamente entrelazaba los dedos y sonreía, como si estuviera disfrutando hacer que Isak se derritiera contra la pared ante este desconocido de la fiesta—. Si quieres.

—¿Otras cosas? —Isak parpadeó con un rubor en los pómulos.

—Sabes. Dices que es el año del pene —Even agregó muy impasible con un ligero encogimiento de hombros, luego inmediatamente se rio cuando vio a Isak ahogarse sólo con el aire—. Podría cogerte el pene, si quieres.

—Dios —Isak tosió una o dos veces, secretamente sonriendo para sí cuando la otra mano de Even le encontró su hombro—. Eres increíble. ¿Lo sabes?

—Me lo han dicho algunas veces.

—Sí, por ejemplo, hemos estado hablando por, ¿cinco minutos? Y ya me pediste tocarme el pene al menos tres veces —Isak rio.

—Sí, bueno. Ya te dije que -

—Sí, sí. Resoluciones de Año Nuevo —Isak rodó los ojos luego se dejó acercar, sus ojos cerrándose por propia voluntad cuando la mano de Even le alcanzó el cuello, casi provocándole el cabello ahí en la nuca. _Joder._

Isak estaba por decir algo estúpido como ‘Quiero ir a casa contigo’ cuando Magnus salió de la nada y lo devolvió a la realidad. Realmente se sintió como una bofetada. Igual que una muy fría y dura llamada de atención encogiéndosele en sus entrañas y haciéndolo estremecerse ante sus circunstancias. Isak recordó dónde estaba y con quienes. Recordó que todavía estaba navegando el armario, aunque tenía un pie fuera con Jonas y Eskild sabiéndolo y casi estaba seguro de que otros también podían decirlo. Pero Isak no estaba preparado. Ni de cerca.

Así que con ojos abiertos y el corazón retumbándome en la garganta, inmediatamente soltó la mano de Even y se puso erecto, reclamando su espacio personal con una mueca de dolor.

—Hola hombre. Soy Magnus —Magnus se presentó con una mano extendida y una sonrisa demasiado entusiasta, los ojos yendo y viniendo entre Isak y Even.

—Eh, Even —el chico más alto eventualmente aceptó la mano de Magnus, aunque se vio algo sorprendido por la reacción de Isak. Quizás, había pensado que Isak estaba afuera del armario y orgulloso. _Mierda._

—Even. Eres bastante apuesto, colega. Qué diablos —Magnus rio e Isak casi quería que la tierra se lo comiera completo—. ¿Vienes con personas? Deberías liar a Isak con alguna atractiva chica esta noche si vienes con amigas. Incluso se trajo condones y cosas.

Isak bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio bajo. No estaba seguro de lo que sentía, pero estaba rayando en la pena. Se sentía un poco destrozado, un poco triste y disgustado consigo mismo. No podía ver completamente a Even pero suponiendo que la mirada estaba un poco fría. Suponiendo que lo estaba juzgando un poco. E Isak se sintió avergonzado y devastado porque esta noche no quería ser juzgado. Porque se suponía que fuera _la noche_ en que realmente aceptara quien era. ‘ _Año del Pene.’_

_Lo arruiné._

Isak se alejó.

.

Casi eran las 23:11 e Isak estaba intentando que todos fueran a la siguiente fiesta porque prometió a Mahdi que lo harían - y porque tenía una agradable azotea desde el que podían observar los fuegos artificiales. Pero Jonas se estaba liando con alguna rubia por la planta gigante de la ventana, Eva estaba besando a Vilde en la cocina, Magnus acababa de tener el cuarto rechazo de la noche, y esa chica con cabello oscuro y corto continuaba siguiendo a Isak a cada habitación que entraba. Sin mencionar a ese alto y tender Even sonriéndole a alguien más cada vez que atisbaba el implacable cabello a través del lugar.

_Supongo está siendo atrevido con otras personas. Como sea. No soy especial._

Isak simplemente necesitaba respirar. Así que se metió a una recámara, ignoró a la pareja que se liaba sobre la cama, y se dirigió al baño. Casi se sintió satisfecho de encontrarlo cuando todo mundo estaba en fila para el que estaba en el pasillo de enfrente.

Abrió la puerta y tropezó con la papelera cerca del lavamanos. Entonces se vació los bolsillos con un suspiro. Condones, paquetes de lubricante, todo. Fuera. Se metió las llaves cuando una profunda y familiar voz lo asustó, haciéndolo saltar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Even preguntó con un tono entretenido mientras a Isak se le dificultaba siquiera exhalar.

—¡Santo Cielo! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —chilló.

Even sonrió y dejó el alféizar donde estaba sentado, un porro presionado entre los largos dedos.

—Tomándote un segundo para respirar —Even replicó—. ¿Tú?

—Eh, lo mismo.

Isak se sintió volver a ruborizar. Ellos solos en este gigante baño de mármol - _¿quién diablos tiene un alfeizar en el baño?_ \- y podía escuchar gemidos y delicados jadeos provenientes de la recámara. Tal era la situación.

—Yo, eh, me voy a ir —Isak tartamudeó mientras su espalda golpeaba la pared.

—¿Tienes que irte? —Even preguntó mientras se acercaba un poco, entonces retrocedió cuando se percató de Isak vacilando.

—Yo, eh, tengo otra fiesta a la que ir —Isak respondió y estaba seguro de que su corazón estaba a punto saltarle fuera del pecho.

Even asintió silenciosamente y volvió al porro, dando una larga calada antes de volver la cabeza para sacar el humo.

Isak estaba por irse cuando Even volvió a hablar—. También me lío con chicas. Sabes —dijo calmadamente—. Está bien.

Isak no estaba seguro de la razón, pero sus manos estaban en puños y había lágrimas en los rabillos de sus ojos. No estaba seguro de a lo que se refería este chico, pero no estaba bien para él. En realidad, nunca lo estuvo.

—No está bien para mí —masculló bajo su aliento luego se dejó apoyarse contra la puerta.

—¿No te gusta? —Even preguntó, todavía fumando el porro, sin rastro de crítica en la voz, la mirada tranquila y casi cariñosa.

Isak no sabía cómo decirlo así que simplemente negó con la cabeza, las manos todavía en puños a sus costados.

—Está bien —Even dijo y la voz era tan suave que era casi un susurro. Luego llevó la mano a la mejilla de Isak y le pasó el pulgar contra la piel ahí. Era tan suave, Isak casi sintió ganas de ronronear—. No tienes que resolver todo esta noche. ¿Sí?

Isak se sentía igual que un niño, pero, no obstante, asintió. Era tan confortante, se dio cuenta, ser tocado por manos tan cálidas.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a pensar en el universo. Sobre las probabilidades de ellos acabando en este baño específico, en esta fiesta en específico. Isak lo pensaba.

—No hay muchas personas que sepan de mí —balbuceó y las palabras casi le dolieron en la garganta.

—Guardaré el secreto —Even respondió con amable mirada—. Lo prometo.

Isak no estaba seguro de la razón, pero le creyó. Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer que fuera un secreto. Isak no estaba seguro de muchas cosas.

—Cuéntame un secreto —pidió para variar porque se sentía demasiado desnudo, demasiado expuesto. Nunca había sido así de honesto con un desconocido.

—Un secreto ¿como qué? —Even sonrió, el pulgar suave y tierno sobre su pómulo.

—Algo que normalmente no le cuentas a desconocidos —Isak respondió, sus manos encontrando los costados de Even y quedándose ahí. Casi abrazándolo.

—Soy bipolar —Even dijo luego esperó con ojos azules y ligeramente asustados. Sólo esperó.

Isak no respondió. Sólo lo acercó más porque no estaba seguro de lo que hacer con esa información. Quería contarle que su madre estaba mentalmente enferma, pero hizo una mueca ante la idea de que alguien le dijera que tenían un primo gay cuando dijera que él lo era.

—¿Está bien? —Even preguntó con una pequeña voz, todavía tocándole el rostro.

—Está bien —Isak replicó con tanta certeza como pudo verter en su voz.

Se sonrieron por algunos momentos, y fue tan dulce que Isak podía volver a sentir las mariposas en su estómago. Era tan sólo dolorosamente dulce.

—Hay al menos otras cuatro habitaciones en esta casa —Isak masculló, los dedos de los pies retorciéndosele en los zapatos siempre que Even le frotaba la piel.

—Eh. Aunque, acabas de arrojar el condón a la basura —dijo Even.

—¡No! —Isak gruñó, empujándolo ligeramente y ruborizándose como un perdedor con un flechazo—. ¡No eso! ¡Cierra la boca!

—Estoy bromeando —Even rio y fue glorioso, de verdad. Isak casi quería tomarle una foto—. Nada de sexo hasta la tercera cita. Soy así de anticuado.

Isak volvió a empujarlo y quería explicar su punto sobre que había cuatro recámaras y que cada una probablemente tenía un baño, y ambos acabaron en el mismo a exactamente la misma hora. Pero la charla fue interrumpida por la chica que parecía tener un orgasmo en la recámara cuyo vocabulario era de cierta manera limitado a _‘joder, joder, joder.’_

Aunque, Even no parecía estar tan inmerso como Isak, todavía le frotaba la mejilla, todavía lo miraba a los ojos, todavía lo mareaba con la sola presencia. _Mierda._

Realmente sucedió en un parpadeo. Pero Even se inclinó e Isak lo cogió de la camisa blanca, casi gimoteó porque nunca supo que los sonidos de heterosexuales teniendo sexo podría excitarlo, sin embargo, aquí estaban.

Esperaba un beso y únicamente fue decepcionado al saber que Even quería susurrarle algo al oído. _¿Por qué está susurrando? Sólo somos nosotros en el baño -_

—¿Oyes eso? Ella está gritando tu nombre —Even susurró y la voz era profunda y rasposa y perfecta, y las rodillas de Isak estaban por vencerse.

—Fóllame —masculló sin pensarlo demasiado porque su filtro del cerebro a la boca ya no estaba ahí.

—Permíteme al menos comprarte la cena primero —Even respondió e Isak estaba tan avergonzado que alejó para esconder su rostro tras las manos. _Oh Dios._

Estaba pensando en qué decir después cuando el teléfono comenzó a timbrarle en su bolsillo, con el nombre de Jonas iluminando la pantalla. Se enredó con ello al principio, pero lo entendió tres segundos después.

—Me tengo que ir —Isak dijo a Even mientras se volvía a meter el teléfono en el bolsillo. Jonas se las arregló para reunir a todos en la puerta y él era el único que faltaba.

—¿ _Tienes_ que irte? —Even preguntó, y fue tan atrevido y a la vez inocente. No estaba seguro de cómo lo hacía—. Podrías - Puedes venir a casa conmigo —agregó y no era sugestivo en lo mínimo. Isak no estaba seguro de la razón, pero sonaba más a  _'Vayamos a casa y acurruquémonos'_ y menos como una invitación a _follar._

Lo hizo pausar y pensar. No estaba seguro de que liarse con un atractivo chico en un baño de mármol a medianoche mientras sus amigos estaban esperándolo fuera la mejor manera de pasar la víspera de Año Nuevo. Pero los ojos de Even eran _tan azules_ y los labios eran _tan carnosos._ Y quería besar a un chico - _este_ chico - _con muchas ganas,_ incluso si se arriesgaba a pasar todo el día siguiente ahogándose en autodesprecio y pena. Incluso si este chico resultaba ser un absoluto _cretino_ 1 sólo intentando usarlo antes de ir a por el siguiente cuerpo.

—Me tengo que ir —Isak dijo.

—¿Es por lo de -? —Even pausó con ojos tristes para señalarse la cabeza, como para preguntar si era porque fuera bipolar, e Isak rápidamente lo negó. Porque _no,_ no quería que pensara que era por eso. Jamás.

—Sólo que tengo miedo —admitió con un suspiro derrotado y podía escuchar todas sus debilidades e inseguridades remontarse dentro de su corazón. _Sólo que tengo miedo a ser lastimado._

Por tercera ocasión esta noche, Isak se alejó.

.

Isak no sabía por qué no confiaba en nadie lo suficiente para dejar que entraran. Quizás, era porque ya antes se lo había a chicas, jugar con los corazones y mentes y cuerpos, únicamente para después dejarlas. O quizás, era el hecho de que su padre los dejó. Bien, simplemente tenía problemas de abandono. Así que sí, ahora mismo estaba ignorando los deseos del universo - ¿cuál es la probabilidad de toparse con la misma persona tres ocasiones en la misma noche? - pero al menos, no lo lastimaron.

.

El viaje a la siguiente fiesta fue bastante desastroso. Eva erróneamente ordenó un Uber Pool en lugar de un servicio regular de Uber, y solo podían entrar dos personas más porque tenían que pasar por una cuarta persona. Pasaron cerca de diez minutos intentando deducirlo, pero Isak acabó subiéndose atrás con Jonas mientras Eva reclamó el delantero y el resto del grupo esperó otro coche.

No quería ser un aguafiestas, pero casi estaba seguro de que no llegarían a la siguiente fiesta para la cuenta regresiva. No, borrar eso. Estaba seguro de que comenzarían Año Nuevo en un UberPool. _Genial._

Realmente era irónico, pero Isak no tenía a nadie que culpar excepto él mismo. Claro, la promesa de fuegos artificiales desde una azotea privada era atractiva. Pero de cierta manera deseaba estar presionado contra alguna pared y jadeando ‘joder, joder, joder’ contra un par de muy pronunciadas clavículas. De cierta manera deseaba estar siendo azotado por un par de hinchados y secos labios en este segundo en lugar de aquí en este vehículo con un ebrio Jonas y una ebria Eva que no se veía remotamente tan decepcionada como él - probablemente porque ellos todavía podían besarse cuando el reloj diera la medianoche. _Sí, ellos todavía se tienen el uno al otro._

—No es tan malo —Eva dijo y fue increíblemente alto, Isak no estaba seguro de cómo el conductor del Uber no estaba molesto.

—¡Eva, estamos atorados en un maldito UberPool durante la maldita cuenta regresiva! —Isak espetó luego se sintió un poco mal por el conductor—. Nada contra UberPool. Lo siento —agregó. Pero el conductor sólo se encogió de hombros.

Isak se preguntó si estaba colocado porque ¿quién está _así_ de bien?

—Te besaré si lo quieres —Eva rio luego Jonas se le unió e Isak sólo quería abrir la puerta y entrar al tráfico.

—Quizás se subirá alguien atractivo antes de medianoche — Jonas agregó—. ¡Puedes besarlo!

—¡Cierra la boca! —Isak gruñó—. No quiero besar a nadie.

—O puedes besar al conductor —Eva agregó antes de girarse a preguntar—. ¿Puedes besar a nuestro amigo?

El conductor rio luego le mostró a Eva el anillo en el dedo.

—¡Oh, estás casado! —ella hizo un pechero—. Eso no servirá.

Isak también quería señalar que el conductor era hombre, pero sintió alivio de que a nadie le importara. El conductor ni siquiera se inmutó cuando se lo sugirieron. Sólo rio.

Revisó su teléfono cuando estaba por ponerse la luz roja, y eran las 23:58. _Asombroso._ De verdad iban a pasar Año Nuevo en un UberPool. Podría hablar de esto en los meses siguientes, honestamente.

Eva tampoco se estaba rindiendo. Acababa de abrir la ventana, haciendo que todos se estremecieran ante el golpe de aire frío en las mejillas, e invitó a un desconocido en el mismo predicamento a besar a Isak. Realmente, todo un _espectáculo de mierda_.

—¡Casi es 2018! ¡¿Quién quiere un beso de medianoche?! —ella gritó por la ventana, agitando los brazos y la risa puntuando cada palabra.

Isak se hundió en el asiento porque ahora mismo no está ni la mitad de ebrio como desearía. Además, tampoco quería ver miradas asqueadas de potenciales homófobos en la calle. No _gracias. Esto es lo que no vamos a hacer en 2018._

Eva estaba aplaudiendo e Isak supone que ella encontró a un pobre voluntario bastardo. No pudo evitar mirar por el cristal, el corazón acelerándosele ante la idea de besar a algún desconocido fuera de la ventana del UberPool. Casi romántico y no pudo evitar mirar de soslayo al que el universo había elegido para él. Probablemente era una chica, pensó. O si era un chico, probablemente pensaba que estaba por besar a Eva.

Únicamente quería echar un vistazo, pero de alguna manera el conductor bajó la ventana automáticamente e Isak se quedó boquiabierto como un ciervo ante los faroles, el aire frío, frío, frío sobre su piel.

_¿Esto es una maldita broma -_

—¡¿Even?!

Todo sucedió en un parpadeo. Algunas personas en la radio daban la cuenta regresiva _‘10, 9, 8, ...’_. El conductor tenía una trompetilla de papel presionada entre los labios. Eva estaba de rodillas en el asiento y se había girado para besar a Jonas en la boca.

E Isak-

Bueno, el rostro de Isak estaba acunado entre dos grandes manos y estaba siendo besado absurdamente por la ventana de un UberPool a las 00:00 el 1ero de enero de 2018.

_Oh._

_Fuegos artificiales._

_Así que por esto la gente se besa a medianoche._

Las manos de Isak estaban retorcidas en el cristal bajado y la cabeza casi enteramente fuera de la ventana para el momento en que la lengua de Even le vagaba dentro la boca. Era cálido y húmedo, e Isak estaba sobrecogido por el frío sobre su piel y el fuego en su pecho. Isak estaba sobrecogido por las fuertes manos acunándole la quijada y haciéndolo separar más los labios. Susurró en el maldito beso y casi perdió el equilibrio dentro de carro cuando sus propias manos decidieron perderse en el cabello de Even, tirándole de los rizos y sacándole un dulce gemido a este desconocido del que el universo no le permitía alejarse.

Fue tan _jodidamente_ romántico que Isak deseó que simplemente pudiera gritar a todo pulmón porque nunca se habías sentido tan valorado por el maldito universo. Nunca se sintió así de importante. Como si la tierra girara por él, sólo por él, para que todo encajara en su lugar y simplemente darle _esto._ Un par de labios para besar en el momento más solitario del año, sedoso cabello para pasar los dedos y tirar y jalar, manos, sólo manos sobre su rostro, sobre su piel que se sentía tan desacostumbrada tan desatendida por tanto tiempo, e innegablemente devoto a él, sólo a él.

Isak correspondió al beso con todo lo que tenía. Y podía sentir toda la furia reprimida y el dolor y la soledad disolvió en ese beso. Porque esta noche, _esta noche,_ se sentía venerado por las estrellas. Esta noche, se sentía besado por los cielos. Esta noche, el viento soplaba por él, sólo por él. El semáforo cambiaba por él. El algoritmo de optimización de Uber estaba calibrado para él. Los ebrios pensamientos de Eva eran todos para él. Y este chico, este hombre, éste perfecto chico besándolo como si nunca quisiera besar a alguien más con tantas ganas en la vida, todo es para él.

—¡Joder! —Even masculló tan pronto como los labios se alejaron y se veía simplemente tan sacudido, tan desordenado, los labios incluso más hinchados que antes, los ojos azules y abiertos, abiertos, abiertos.

—Ese no es mi nombre —Isak se las arregló para externar y casi se palmeaba la espalda porque Even lucía completamente ido.

Isak no estaba seguro de cómo o por qué, pero se volvió a inclinar fuera de la ventana y le dio un pico una vez más. Y no fue nada excepto dulce, pero cuando el universo te da el mundo, tienes que atenerte a las reglas.

—¡Dios! —Even volvió a articular.

—Todavía no es mi nombre —Isak rio luego se encontró frunciendo el ceño cuando algún coche comenzó a tocar el claxon detrás—. ¡Oh, vete al diablo! ¡Relájense! ¡Todavía hay fuegos artificiales!

Era cierto, el semáforo había cambiado a verde, pero todos los desafortunados vehículos en las calles de alguna manera habían parado para celebrar el Año Nuevo. Y le requirió a Isak un segundo para darse cuenta de que el vehículo tras ellos era otro Uber, y la persona tocando el claxon en realidad era Magnus sentado en el lado del copiloto.

Pero no le importaba. En lo más mínimo. _Al diablo._ Magnus Probablemente estaba feliz por él allá atrás. Y si no lo estaba, entonces Isak haría que lo estuviera.

Volvió a inclinarse, esta vez menos dubitativo, y besó a Even con una mano tras el cuello y una sonrisa en los labios. Fue profundo y fue lento y fue sin prisa. Tenía gusto a rayo de sol. Gusto a fuegos artificiales en la distancia. Gusto a magia. Y Isak juraba que Even también estaba sonriéndole contra los labios. Y quizás todo esto había sido sólo eso, magia _._

Se besaron hasta que el conductor volvió a subir la ventana, haciendo que Jonas y Eva e incluso Even soltó una carcajada.

—Joder, déjame despedirme - —Isak gruñó.

—Estamos literalmente bloqueando el tráfico, Isak —Jonas rio al lado de él.

—Sólo- —la turbulenta diatriba de Isak fue interrumpida por el conductor que se giró en el asiento e inclinó hasta alcanzar la manilla de la puerta de Isak—. ¿Qué dia-?

—Puedes despedirte de él en el carro —el conductor dijo con un rostro en blanco e Isak parpadeó por un segundo o dos antes de comprender.

Pero antes de que pudiera comprender completamente lo que estaba pasando, Even abrió la puerta e Isak fue forzado a arrimarse para hacerle sitio.

—¿Qué diablos? —volvió a parpadear.

—Even, ¿correcto? —dijo el conductor.

—Sip —Even respondió con una sonrisa—. ¿Y tú eres Edvard?

—Sí —el conductor le dio una sonrisa a través del espejo retrovisor.

—¿Espera? ¿Eres el último chico que recoge el UberPool? —Eva casi gritó.

—Supongo —Even rio antes de estrecharle la mano luego hizo lo mismo con Jonas—. Por cierto, soy Even.

—Bah colega, eres una maldita leyenda —Jonas rio.

Even sonrió luego volvió la atención a Isak cuya confianza parecía haberse desintegrado—. Oye tú —Even casi susurró con el dedo índice encontrando la barbilla de Isak y levantándola.

—Oh maldita sea —Isak gruñó con bochorno al darse cuenta de que acaba de liarse con un chico frente a todos sus amigos en medianoche.

—Even está bien —Even rio luego entrecerró los ojos cuando Isak lo empujó—. ¡Ah!

—¿Ustedes dos se conocen? —Eva preguntó cuidadosamente mientras Isak enterraba su rostro en la chaqueta negra de Even de la vergüenza.

—Podría decirse —Even respondió, con los brazos subiendo para pasarle por los hombros de Isak. Era tan tierno y dulce que Isak no pudo evitar fundirse más en él. Olía tan bien y besaba tan profundo e incluso lo protegía cuando podía decir que estaba avergonzado. Isak estaba medio enamorado.

Estaban en otra luz roja y Jonas y Eva estaban hablando sobre el episodio de Black Mirror que aparentemente habían visto juntos la noche previa. Y el corazón de Isak no dolía de la manera usual cuando ellos estaban siendo simplemente _ellos,_ Eva y Jonas, Jonas y Eva, con el irrompible vinculo y la indescriptible ternura entre ellos.

El corazón de Isak no pinchó esta noche. Esta noche no dolía. No estaba envidioso de lo que ellos tenían esta noche. Porque estaba un poco ebrio y un poco colocado, pero lo más importante, porque esta noche estaba seguramente arropado en los brazos de un chico hermoso. Y por alguna razón, se sentía bien. Como si ya lo hubieran hecho un millón de veces antes. Mil millones de veces antes. Un número infinito de veces. Como si estuviera simplemente _bien._

Isak distraídamente echó la cabeza hacia arriba, ambos brazos alrededor de la delgada cintura de Even bajo la chaqueta, y estaba seguro de que nunca sintió esta calidez y seguridad en su vida.

Los ojos de ambos fijos en las luces de la ciudad e Isak lo supo en su corazón, en sus huesos: Even no le haría daño.

Así que cuando Even finalmente cedió y entendió que en silencio le estaba pidiendo un beso, cuando por fin le capturó sus labios con los de él por un delicado y tierno pico seguido por muchos, _muchos_ tan excitantes, Isak cerró los ojos y ronroneó.

—¿Todavía vamos a tu dirección? —el conductor, Edvard, preguntó a Even con a apagada sonrisa.

Isak levantó la vista con brillo en los ojos, bruma en la punta de la lengua, y magia en la punta de los dedos. La mirada de Even era tan dulce y tierna sobre la de él mismo estaba sondeando cuidado. Quizás, Isak estaba un poco más que medio enamorado. Quién sabe.

Sin embargo, de lo que está seguro es que se acabó lo de dar por sentado el arduo trabajo del universo.

_¿casa?_

_'casa.'_

—Voy a donde él vaya —Even respondió.

**Author's Note:**

> Autora:
> 
> espero les gustara.  
> quería escribir cosas lindas para la maravillosa Giusy y esto sucedió. 
> 
> algo insustancialmente desvergonzado para comenzar el año bien y disculpas por esa actualización de NLMLY (captaron ese cameo de Edvard guiño guiño. el conductor de Uber más relajado de la vida. ¿cierto?).
> 
> gracias por todas sus amables palabras estos últimos días. los quiero muchísimo gracias por incluirme en sus cálidos deseos y pensamientos para 2018. feliz año nuevo a todos. espero que este año sólo sea gentil y amable en sus corazones y mentes y almas.  
> .  
> como siempre, comenten si sintieron algo, lo que sea, si los hizo sonreír o reír o algo.  
> PD: 2018 es el 'año del pene' para éste Isak (lol lo siento). ¿qué es para ustedes? <33
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> NLMLY es otro de los universos creados por la escritora, Nobody Loves Me Like You (Nadie Me Ama Como Tú), y espero en algún momento poder traerlo en español.  
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


End file.
